American Oxygen
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: After two heartbreaking relationships Stuart Whitworth just wants to disappear and forget about everything and everyone but when he meets Declan Foote, a new guy visiting Jacksonville, his life makes a turn for the better. But when love comes into question, he will have to choose between being his own man or deciding to follow his family's values.
1. Chapter 1

American Oxygen

"Stuart!" shouted Hilly as she walked into the spare bedroom in her house.

Stuart had been staying with the Holbrook's ever since he found out Skeeter accepted the job offer in New York. He had been heartbroken for the second time. Ever since then all he would do was just get drunk. The only thing that he could think of was going back to the oil rig, going back to work would help him forget about this town and about those two bitches that left him.

Stuart ignored Hilly, instead covering his head with the bedsheets.

Hilly noticed this and walked over to the bed.

"Mister, what do you think you are doing" said Hilly as she pulled the bed covers off of Stuart.

"Hilly, leave me alone!" groaned Stuart.

"Stuart you can't just lay here in your own misery and filth" said Hilly as she walked over to a drawer where Stuart had put all his clothes in. She quickly picked out and outfit for Stuart to wear.

"What are you doing Hilly?" asked Stuart slowly opened his eyes.

"You need to get out and stop crying over that dumb little girl, so you are coming with me to the market, ever since that book was published it has become difficult to find good help" said Hilly as she placed Stuarts outfit on a couch.

"Hilly—"

"Ah, ah , ah, no excuses. You have five minutes. I will be waiting in the car" said Hilly as she walked out of the room.

Stuart decide to listen to Hilly and quickly change. He wasn't gonna get anything back by just lying in bed.

Stuart and Hilly arrived at the town shopping center. Stuart just followed Hilly and her little son, Billy, around just carrying the bags.

"Mom can we stop by and get a shake, please!" pleaded Billy to his mom.

"Well…okay" said Hilly as the three walked inside the local ice cream shop.

Stuart let out a sigh as he placed the bags he was carrying beside him.

"Hi, how can I serve you folk today?" asked the waitress, as the three sat in a booth.

"My son will have a chocolate shake, I will have a strawberry and you Stuart?" asked Hilly.

"I'll just have a vanilla" said Stuart.

"I'll get those right away" said the waitress as she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"So Stuart, have you seen anyone you think you might be interested in?" asked Hilly.

"Nope" said Stuart as he ripped up a napkin into little pieces.

"Well I mean if you think you're ready I have a friend who I think you would love, Jacksonville has some of the most beautiful women and men you know" said Hilly, throwing her hair back.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna be single…forever" said Stuart.

Hilly just made a face and stayed quiet.

Stuart decided to just looked out the window of the restaurant and stare at the strangers that passed by outside.

Out of the corner of his eyes however he spotted a young man who seemed lost and looked out of place. He was in a pair of tight bellbottoms, his blond hair, and bright red knit shirt helped him stand out from the crowed.

"Wow!" thought Stuart.

The young guy walked into the ice cream shop lifting his sunglasses and showing his bright green eyes. He walked over to the front counter trying to find an employee to speak with.

"Hilly do you want some fries?" asked Stuart.

"No thank—" but before Hilly could finish responding Stuart had walked over to the counter area of the restaurant.

"Order of fries please" said Stuart, interrupting the waiter and the blonds conversation, as he took the seat next to the young blond.

The blond looked at the waiter and noticed that a customer wanted something so he decided to leave and not waist his time.

"Well thank you so much!" said the young man with a giggle reaching over and shaking the waiters hand. The waiter didn't shake his hand in return because he was in disbelief that a white man was shaking his hand. He didn't know if it was a prank.

The young man saw the look the waiter had but smiled in return.

The waiter walked to the kitchen to get the fries for Stuart. Stuart saw the young blond staring at the map that was now placed on the counter.

"You new to Jacksonville?" asked Stuart.

The blond looked up and smiled at Stuart, "Yeah, I came to visit my sister but I'm having a hard time finding the place, the waiter said he might now who she is so he was gonna make a call".

"Maybe I can help you find where she lives, my name is Stuart by the way" he said.

"My name's Declan" said the blond with a smile, his green eyes lighting up.

"What's your sister's name?" asked Stuart.

"Celia, Celia Foote" said Declan.

'That name sounds familiar' thought Stuart.

"I think my brother-in-law said they live on the outskirts of—" but before Declan could finish speaking he started screaming in joy.

"DECLAN!" shouted a woman.

"CELIA!" shouted Declan as he ran over to hug his sister.

"YOU'RE HERE!" shouted Declan, jumping with his sister in joy.

"Yeah, someone called the house and said you were here. Come on let's go back to my house" said Celia.

"Okay, let me just get my map" said Declan.

Declan walked over to the counter and folded his map.

"Well I guess my sister found me before I could find her. It was nice meeting you thou" said Declan.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too" said Stuart as he extended his hand to shake Declan's.

Declan instead gave Stuart a quick hug. The waiter placed Stuart's fries on the counter so Declan to a second to grab a fry.

"I owe you a fry, bye!" said Declan as he ran out of the shop with his sister.

"Who was that?" Celia asked Declan as they both got into her red convert.

"Some guy named Stuart" said Declan.

"Well he was cute" said Celia as they pulled out of the parking spot and drove to the Foote home.

"I know, hope I get to see him again" said Declan as he put his sunglasses on to protect his eyes from the sun's rays.

Back in the shop, Stuart finally realized who Declan was related to. It was Johnny Foote's wife. The women almost everyone in Jacksonville out casted thanks to Hilly.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Hilly, with a raised eyebrow, as Stuart sat back in there booth with a basket of fries.

"I don't know, some new guy" said Stuart.

"Don't think I didn't see that hug he gave you. It seems like he was quite smitten by you" said Hilly.

Stuart just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Well did you see who he left with?!" said Hilly.

"Some girl, why?" said Stuart.

"It was that white trash women, Celia Foote" said Hilly with a look of disgust on her face.

Stuart just gave her a questionable look.

"Don't even think about getting friendly with that boy, by the looks of it he isn't good company" said Hilly.

Stuart ignored Hilly's comment and started thinking about Declan for some reason. He seemed different. Different from anyone he had dated, even different from anyone in the small town of Jacksonville, he was different but in a good way. But he knew he couldn't see him. If Hilly or his cousin told his dad about someone like Declan his dad would kill him for sure. It wasn't easy being the son of a senator. He decided to push Declan as far away from his mind as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Mr. Whitworth, would you like a table for two today?" asked the host at Roy's, a fancy restaurant in Jacksonville.

"No, just a seat in the bar will be fine" said Stuart.

Stuart was led by the host to a seat in the bar area of the restaurant.

"I'll have a Tom Collins" said Stuart to the bar tender.

"Right away, sir" said the bar tender.

Stuart turned around in his seat starring at all the couples and people dining. He remembered when he first came to this restaurant on the blind date he went on with Skeeter. His thoughts were broken when he heard someone laughing. He turned his head a little, his eyes wide open when he noticed the blond from earlier today. He promised himself to not make contact with him. He didn't want to associate himself with him.

"And so then Celia and I ran back home and didn't tell dad, remember Celia?" asked Declan in between his laughing.

Celia was laughing so hard that all she could do was nod her head in agreement.

Johnny, Celia's husband was also as red as a tomato from all the laughing.

"Oh my god, those poor neighbor boys got in so much trouble" said Declan controlling his laughter.

The three where having such a good time.

"But anyway, yeah me and sis here have always been partners in crime. Thank you so much Johnny for offering to let me live with you guys" said Declan as he got up from his seat to give Johnny a hug.

Johnny hugged Declan back, "No problem at all. I've always wanted a close family but I never had any brothers or sister and I think with you hear Celia won't be so home sick since you both will be together".

"Yeah, with daddy dying and Celia moving out of Sugar Ditch I've been really missing her. But this is perfect now because we get to all be together. I get my sister back and a brother in law and you get a brother in law too" said Declan jumping with joy.

"I think we should toast to that" said Celia as she told a waiter to bring a bottle of their best wine.

"Let me go freshen up real quick" said Declan as he excused himself and went to the restroom.

Johnny looked at Celia as Declan left the table, "I didn't know how much you of a trouble maker you were when you were younger. Are you happy now that you two are back together" said Johnny as he kissed Celia causing her to giggle.

Stuart noticed Declan walking his way. At first he thought that Declan had noticed him and was coming to talk to him so he didn't know if he should just ignore him or not. It seemed like Declan didn't notice him and just went straight to the restroom. Even though he wouldn't admit it Stuart was kind of hoping Declan would have noticed him but when he saw Declan walk past him and into the restroom he decided to turn around and just take another sip from his drink.

'It's for the best' he told himself as he finished his Tom Collins.

"Promised myself to not think about him" whispered Stuart to himself.

"BOO!" shouted someone behind Stuart as they covered his eyes with their hand causing him to jump out of his seat.

Stuart was about to rip open a new one to whoever startled him but when he turned around he saw a giggling blond.

"Hey Stuart, how are you?" asked the blond giving Stuart a quick hug.

Stuarts face went from serious and mad to calm and friendly.

"Good, what are you doing here?" asked Stuart.

"I came to eat with my family" he said.

"Oh, who?" asked Stuart.

"My sister and her husband" said Declan.

Stuart just nodded his head because he didn't know what to say.

"What about you? Are you here on a date or something?" asked Declan.

Declan just smiled, "No…no I'm here by myself. No date. I'm actually single. I just came to have a drink"

"Well, why don't you come join us" said Declan.

"No that's okay, it seems like it's a family thing. I wouldn't want to impose" said Stuart.

"Have you eaten?" asked Declan.

"No, I'm not really that hungry" said Stuart.

"Do you come here a lot because I just tried the most delicious pasta" said Declan.

"No I don't think I've tried the pasta plate here" said Stuart.

"Well then come with me" said Declan grabbing Stuarts hand and guiding him to his table.

"Where are we going?" asked Stuart.

"You are joining us because you are going to try my pasta, this way it doesn't look like I'm a third wheel, you won't be sitting at a bar by yourself on a beautiful Saturday night, and maybe you know my sister's husband" said Declan.

"Hey this is Stuart, I don't know if ya'll know him but I bumped into him on my way back" said Stuart.

"Well of course, hey Stuart how have you been? I haven't seen you in the longest time" said Johnny as he stood up to shake Stuart's hand.

"I know, nobody really has since I started working in the oil rigs" said Stuart.

"This is my wife Celia, I don't know if you've met her" said Johnny as Celia stood up giving Stuart a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think I've formerly met her, nice to meet you Mrs. Foote" said Stuart.

"Please call me Celia" she said as they all took a seat.

"How did you two meet?" asked Celia.

"He was actually gonna help me find where you two live before you came to pick me up" said Declan.

"Well that was mighty nice of you, thanks Stuart" said Celia.

"It wasn't anything, you came in soon after I introduce myself so I didn't do much" said Stuart with a smile.

"Here you go ma'am" said the waiter as he filled four glasses of wine and then left the bottle on the table in an ice tub.

"Thank you sir" said Celia as she took a sip from her drink.

"Excuse me, can I have an extra fork?" asked Declan.

The waiter nodded and gave him one.

Declan then handed it to Stuart and pushed him to try the pasta.

After a couple of minutes of small talk, it seemed like Stuart was loosening up and start talking more.

They four start talking more freely and laughing.

"Oh Stuart you have to listen to this story about when Celia and Johnny where first dating. Because Johnny likes to act like he's Mr. Perfect but I remember one time he got caught by my dad sneaking into Celia's room" said Declan laughing.

Everyone in the table started laughing. Celia couldn't hold her laughter back and she accidentally snorted. Johnny was red from all the laughter. Everyone in the restaurant looked at them strange like if they were high on laughing gas.

"What?! Johnny how'd you get caught?!" said Stuart still not being able to stop laughing from the last story that Celia shared about her and Declan as kids.

The four of them enjoyed there dinner and the wine but the best part was all the stories. They were all dying with laughter. Stuart even sharing some stories about him and being the senator's son. Everyone was gone from the restaurant except them. The waiters where cleaning but let them continue with their conversation.

"Oh my goodness are we the last people in the whole restaurant?" asked Celia as she noticed that all the tables where being cleaned.

"I think so, look at the time" said Johnny staring at his wrist watch.

"Probably because we've been having such a good time" said Declan.

"I haven't a fun night like this in a long time. Thank you all for letting me sit with ya'll" said Stuart.

"Oh no problem Stuart, it was a pleasure getting to meet you" said Celia.

"Yeah, it really was we should do this again, the four of us coming to dinner or going out" said Johnny.

Declan nodded in agreement.

Stuart looked at Declan before nodding in agreement.

"Well I guess I best be going now, it's pretty late" said Stuart getting up from his seat.

"Did you park close by?" asked Declan.

"I actually came walking, but its fine. Hilly's house is close by" said Stuart.

"Wait…Hilly…like Hilly Holbrook?" said Celia.

"Yes ma'am, I'm staying with them until I go back to the oil rigs" he said.

"Wow, I didn't know you where such good friends with her?" said Celia in disbelief not knowing if maybe Stuart was sent by Hilly to try and dig up some dirt on her or her husband or even her brother.

"Well actually I'm not friends with her…she's my cousin in law, her husband is actually my cousin" said Stuart shyly.

"Oh" said Celia with a smile.

Declan stood there confused as to who Hilly Holbrook was.

"Well we should get going" said Celia a little skeptical if dining with Stuart was such a good idea.

"Right, it was nice to see you Stuart the four of us have to do this again sometime, maybe at our home that way we don't have to worry about being in the waiters way and our maid Mini makes the best pie" said Johnny as he stood up to shake Stuarts hand.

"Yeah, sure anytime, Well it was nice seeing all of you and thanks Declan for inviting me to sit with you all, I owe you one maybe a movie tomorrow or sometime" said Stuart.

"No problem. It was fun. And yeah that sounds like it could be fun" said Declan with a smile.

The four of them stood up and started heading to the exit of the restaurant.

"Stuart you can't go home walking it's too late" said Declan.

"It's fine. The place I'm staying at is only a couple of blocks away from here" said Stuart.

"Exactly it's only a couple of blocks away from here so it wouldn't be a problem if we dropped you off" said Declan.

Stuart was unsure.

"Come on Stuart, Declan's right it's no trouble" said Celia.

Stuart looked over at Johnny trying to see if he would help him but Johnny just smiled and nodded his head agreeing with his wife and brother in law.

"Okay" said Stuart as he got in the back seat with Declan. Celia sat in the passenger seat and Johnny in the drivers. They headed to Hilly's home to drop off Stuart.

Hilly was in her bedroom, laying in her bed, reading a book when she heard a car pull up in front of her house. She assumed it was probably a taxi dropping of Stuart, ever since Skeeter left he spent almost every night just going out and drinking. She got up and peaked out her bedroom window. She saw Stuart getting out of a car but it wasn't a cab it was a convertible. The convertible that haunted her every time she saw it, it was Johnny's Chevrolet Impala convertible. She was confused as to why Stuart was getting out of Johnny's car until she noticed two blonds in the car. Stuart laughed and then said his goodbye's to the people inside the car and walked towards the home. It seemed Celia noticed Hilly because she looked up from the front windshield, smiled, and sent a little wave with her fingers.

Hilly walked away from her window when she noticed this and headed downstairs.

"Who were you waiving at?" asked Declan as the three of them headed home.

"Hilly, she was peeking thru her bedroom window" said Celia with a small laugh.

"So what's the story with her why where you surprised when Stuart started talking about her?" asked Declan.

Celia looked at Johnny who gave her a look of agreement and so she decided that she would share what happened in Jacksonville when she first got here.

"Well it's a long story…umm, it all started after me and Johnny got married…" started Celia.


End file.
